Trifling Troubles
by Bonds of Light
Summary: Summary: Jasper feels so down due to the recent misfortunes that have been plaguing him lately. Henry sees the sudden change and wants to help Jasper…but will it be enough.
1. Chapter 1

I just love Unnatural History it is just awesome and I also love the pairing of Jasper and Henry so here is a story just for you guys.

Summary: Jasper feels so down due to the recent misfortunes that have been plaguing him lately. Henry sees the sudden change and wants to help Jasper…but will it be enough.

Jasper POV

My day couldn't possibly get any worse I mean really its bad enough that my dad is the principle of this school and I get bullied everyday but now I have a new "problem" My cousin Henry Griffin.

Henry really isn't my most favorite person after his little trap he set at my birthday party like 6 years ago. But now he is here to stay because of his parents so now he is currently bunking in my room in a hammock.

"Hey Jasper." Speak of the devil.

"What do you want Henry I'm trying to study here."

"Well I just wanted to know what's up with you lately. I mean I know you really don't like me but I really care about you. I just want to help you so let me know."

"Well fine thank you for all of that but I really don't need your help with anything so if you could maybe leave me alone."

"Aww don't be like that Jasper."

"Just leave me alone Henry so I can study."

"O-okay whatever you say I'll just go play my bongo"

With that he left. He really looked really sad but right now I can't worry about it I have to finish studying so at least I can impress my dad...

With that I fell asleep.

Henry POV

"Man what is up with Jasper? I only want to help him. Make him happy but he just can't stand me and to honest I really don't know why he doesn't like me. I mean I like him…a lot. I feel so different when I'm with him. This overwhelming desire to protect him and make him happy cannot be the way that cousins love each other."But when I have I ever really paid attention to the rules.

"But why does he hate me so much?" Oh no I practically just yelled that out loud. I hope he didn't hear me.

So now I have a new mission and that is to see if I can make Jasper feel the same way about me and to change his opinion of me.

"What time is it" I looked at my watch 12:30 a.m I guess I should go to bed.

When I got in to Jasper's bedroom I saw him sleeping while he was sitting at his desk. I guess I should wake him up.

"Jasper wake up." I whispered

"Huh what Henry what do you want?" He sounds so groggy.

"You fell asleep at your desk studying pretty hard. Come on let's get you into bed."

"Okay."

I wrapped my arm around his waist and hoisted him up. When we got to the bed he laid down and just when I was about to leave.

"Wait Henry."

"You need something Jasper?" I was filled with hope at the moment I could just practically burst.

"I really don't hate you I hope you know that."

"What are you talking about Jasper?"

Oh man he heard me talking outside! Really smart move Henry!

"Where did you hear that?"

"Awhile ago I just heard you say it."

"Did you hear anything else?"

I really hope he didn't I don't want to tell him just yet.

"No I didn't was I supposed to?"

"Uhh no well back to what you said earlier about you not hating me."

"Oh yeah I really don't hate you it's just…well I am sorta…"

"Get some rest we can talk about it later okay?"

I wasn't gonna make feel uncomfortable even if he was the one to bring it up. Still hopefully we can talk about it when he is fully aware about what he wants.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy.

*Time Jump* The next morning

*Jasper POV*

_(Ring Ring!)_ I practically smashed my alarm clock like superman. "What time is it?" Oh great why did I have to smash my alarm? I got dressed with speed to match the flash.

When I made it downstairs I saw Henry eating a bowl of cereal with no rush at all I mean we're gonna be late for school.

"Henry why are you just sitting here we have school and we're going to be late. If I'm late you know what will happen? I'll get detention and then I will have to explain to my father the principle how it happened-" That was when he cut me off.

"Jasper relax okay. It's only 8 o'clock, school starts in an hour so we have plenty of time. Sit down and have some cereal with me."

I sat down at the table across from him with a look of total confusion on my face.

"What! Then why did my alarm go off?"

"You set it earlier so that you can get some more study time in. You know you should take a break from that."

"What are you talking about? Studying? No I can't if I'm going to get into Yale I can't just sit around and do nothing like you! I want to do something in my life!" Ouch that didn't come out right but I guess it was too late now because he's leaving.

"You know Jasper just when I think we are starting to be friends you just get even more cruel to me! Why do you treat me like this?" I couldn't see his face but by the way he sounded he was pretty upset.

To be honest I couldn't answer his question. I was completely blank. He turned around and what I saw shocked me.

His eyes were red. He was crying a bit.

"You know what I'll just see you later… maybe."

"Henry POV"

I rushed out of the house and toward the school. I know shouldn't have acted liked that but that really hurt me. It wasn't his words that did it. It was the way he said it. Like he intended to hurt me. So now I guess I should just give him some space.

I stopped when I got to the school gates okay decision time. Do I stay at school and be tormented by Jasper in class and Maggie trying to figure out what is wrong with me? Or do I just walk around town and just see where I end up.

(RIINNG RIINNG!)

The bell has just rung and I am leaving.

"So let's just see where my feet take me."

I made a right around the corner and started walking toward town when I noticed a kid around my age with blonde hair walking into a busy street with a white cane.

A car was approaching fast and as soon as he stepped I grabbed his hand and pulled him back with so much we both fell.

"What the heck was that?" He shouted.

"That was me saving your life! You were about to walk into that busy intersection! How did you not see that?" I was honestly surprised.

"Oh well as you can see by my cane I'm blind."

"But that doesn't explain why you were walking the street alone." I said as I got up. I then took his hand and pulled him up.

"Well I was having a fight with my boyfriend and he left me walking alone in the busy street and they you saved me."

Well I can see why he was taken I mean look at him short blonde hair icy inviting blue eyes and a subtle tan. He really was quite the looker.

"Well thank you for saving me! My name is Shawn. What's yours?"

"My name is Henry it's nice to meet you. So why are you walking around here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I should be asking you that same question Henry."

"Well there is this person that I really like and we got into a fight this morning and since we have the same classes in school I figured it would be best if we just gave each other some space for awhile."

"Ahh I'm sorry for bringing that up. Hey well since we are both playing hooky we should do it together."

"Uh sure that should be fun! Um what's hooky?"

"Henry it's when you skip school. Come on we have a lot to do."

*End Chapter*

Alright you guys her was chapter two I hope you guys like it. Thanks Jessica499499 I promise I will work harder and thank you kass1964. You two were my first reviews. Now click that review. I will love you forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is a go!

*Jasper POV*

Where on earth could Henry be? I haven't seen him all day. He usually is waiting for me after homeroom…Oh who am I kidding after the way that I treated him I'll be surprised if he even looks at me.

"Hey Jasper have you seen Henry? I've missed him today."

"No Maggie I haven't seen him and you missed him?"

"Well not in that way, in a friendly way of course. Well I guess he should be at home by now. I mean schools over for the day so…"

"Why don't you come with me?"

"Um no I can't I have to be at home after school at 4 o'clock for a month."

"Why is that?"

"The whole sputnik incident Jasper remember?"

"Oh that's right you dad works with the military."

"Yeah so he's pretty strict with me. Only because he feels like he's protecting me. I had to practically beg him to let me hang out with you guys."

"Once again why is that?"

"He doesn't trust me when it comes to boys in general."

"Oh well ok well then see you at school tomorrow."

"Later."

*Small time jump of like 15 mins* *At the Bartlett Household*

"Why isn't he here? Henry! I guess he really wants to avoid me."

I guess I should watch some TV to pass the time I mean Henry is able to take care of himself.

*Henry POV*

"Wow Shawn I'm confused and impressed at the same time. I mean going to this carnival has been pretty fun! I am surprised that you won all of these stuffed animals."

Shawn has literally like 30 animals in a wagon. He won the wagon too.

"Well Henry I guess I just have like a natural talent for these things."

"Yeah you do I only have this alligator."

"Well Henry I won all of these animals for you so take them."

"I can't take them they're yours."

"I won them for you. I wanted to make you feel better about earlier so here."

"Aww you're really nice Shawn. Thanks for showing me such a fun time today! I'm sad it has to end so soon."

"Well maybe it won't have to. Call me sometime Henry. You do have a cell phone right?"

"Yeah I do but I don't use it that much. How do you have a cell phone?"

"Henry I'm blind not deaf okay? Besides the phone can read things out for me. So do you want my number or not?"

"Oh sure I would let me just get it out."

I pulled out my phone. It was kind of weird this kind of phone. It's called an i-phone or something. It was a gift from my parents. Now if I recall I press this and… got it.

"Alright go ahead and tell me."

"Its 555-0127 what's your number?"

"555-2368. Okay wait how are you gonna get home?"

"I'll call my brother to come pick me up don't worry."

"Well if you want I could walk you home."

"Are you sure? you really don't have to."

"It's really no problem at all. Do you live far from here?"

"Actually no I don't. So it really isn't a far walk."

"Okay the lead the way!"

*Jasper POV*

It's 8 o'clock where the heck is Henry? He's never out this long. Man how am I going to explain it to my dad? He'll freak! I don't have much ti-

"Jasper I'm home!"

Oh crap I have to lie. That's not so bad. Oh wait I'm a terrible liar.

"Hey Jasper where is Henry?"

"Henry's at work they made him go even though it wasn't his day."

I tried to say it as nonchalant as possible but I don't think that went to well because he's looking at me strangely.

"Okay well then. I will be in my study if you need me."

As my dad left he stopped at the door.

"Jasper you're a terrible liar."

And off to his study he went.

"Gosh Henry you better get here soon."

*Henry POV*

"Hey thank you walking me home Henry I really do appreciate it."

"It was no problem at all. I'll see you again?"

"Only if you want, you have my number."

"Okay bye."

With that he closed the door and I made my way to my house. I really had a fun time today with Shawn today. He really put me in a good mood after this morning. I can't wait for him to text me.

"Oh look I'm already home."

When I walked in to door I came face to face with one Jasper with a very angry face.

*End Chapter*

I hope guys liked this chapter. I worked hard on it. Thanks to my reviewers. I love all of you! Now please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter 4

*Henry POV*

"Hi Jasper. Nice to see you too."

I tried to walk by him and he grabbed my arm.

"Where were you today?"

"I was walking around town with a friend why do you care?"

"Henry you never told anyone were you were and I had to lie for you! Whose this friend anyway?"

"Jasper I don't think that's any of your business."

I have had enough of this I have to get out of here.

"I'm going to take a shower."

I maneuvered around Jasper and ran upstairs accidentally dropping my phone in the process.

*Jasper POV*

"We aren't done Henry!"

I was furious at him. How could he just go out and do something like that!

"RRIINNGG"

I looked around for the source of the ringing only to find out that it was Henry's phone. It's really odd because he really doesn't use it. I wonder if this is the "friend" he was with early today.

"Shawn…who is that?"

I answered the text message and what I read really angered me.

_Hey Henry I really had a fun time with you today. I was texting you to make sure you made it home okay._

This was definitely the guy who Henry was with earlier. But why did he not try to tell me.

"Jasper what are you doing with my phone?"

Oh crap.

"Nothing you dropped it while you ran upstairs. I thought you were going to take a shower."

I had to lie.

"Jasper I know you're lying to me. Why would you look at my phone?"

"Because…"

"Jasper are you jealous?"

"No…of course not! I was just worried."

"Were you worried about me today?"

"Well… yeah I was you didn't say where you were soo…"

"Jasper thank you."

That totally caught me off guard. I snoop through his phone and he thanks me?

"For what?"

"Well for starters I know now that you actually care about me and even though you snooped through my stuff which I am still a little mad about but you did it because you care."

"Oh then you're welcome Henry."

"Umm can I have my phone back now? I want to text Shawn back if you haven't already."

"Oh here and can we talk later?"

"Whatever you want Jasper."

*Henry POV*

Wow I can't believe it! Jasper cares about me. I am truly amazed that he feels something other than dislike for me. Oh I forgot to text Shawn back.

_Oh I'm sorry I texted back so late I just had a conversation with the person I liked._

I waited… and waited. RIINNGG!

_Oh it's no problem at all Henry. So what's happenin?_

Should I tell him? Yeah ok.

_Well the person that I like just practically said that they cared for me._

I pressed send and waited.

_That's really nice Henry… I am so happy for you._

For some odd reason I could feel that something was wrong with him.

_Are you okay?_

A few minutes later.

_Yeah I'm fine… I gotta go I'll talk to you later okay._

With that our conversation was over. I wonder why he wanted to stop.

"Henry are you finished texting I really want to talk to you!"

"Okay Jasper I'm coming."

I wonder what he could possibly want to talk about. When I made it to our room he was just sitting on his bed.

He patted a seat next to him.

"Henry I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I have acted like such a jerk to you lately."

"It's okay Jasper."

"No it isn't and it makes me feel worse that you can forgive me so easily."

I pulled him to an embrace. He actually didn't pull away either.

"Hey now Jasper I can't be mad at you. I just can't. I've been around the world doing all sorts of things but I just wanted to see you."

"Are you serious I would love to go around the world and see all of those cool places."

"Well it was fun and all but like I said I only wanted to see you."

"Henry that's really nice of you. You really know how to make a guy feel better."

"Anytime Jasper."

Jasper was still in my arms when he looked me in my eyes and we got closer and closer until our lips met so gently. It felt so good his lips felt so soft on mine. When we broke apart he looked at ease.

*End Of Chapter*

Well you guys tell me what you think and I am sorry I haven't updated in like a week Things might get a bit crazy when school starts so bare with me. Anyways you know the drill review and you get a cookie!


End file.
